Inoportuno Comentario
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: A raiz de un comentario de Jim, Spock lo evita, y el rubio busca disculparse.


**N/a:**_ Hola de nuevo para quien ls que me conocen de otros fics. Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, y primer fic que hago de esta película. Espero que quede lo mas fiel posible a los personajes y pido perdón por adelantado por si me han quedado algo OC. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como disfrute tanto de escribirlo. Feliz San Valentín a tods._

**Inoportuno Comentario**

Leonard se preguntó qué había hecho él para merecer aquello o por lo menos en qué maldita hora había conocido a Jim. Suspiro resignado, intentando contener las ganas de inyectarle un hypospray en la yugular al rubio que no paraba de dar vueltas por el área de enfermería; tras fallar otro intento de hablar con Spock.

Kirk miro a su mejor amigo que parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien, se prometió mentalmente que si después de todo aquello terminase, le regalaría un buena botella de Whisky para compensárselo. Deseaba no estar en aquella situación tan embarazosa en la que se había metido inconscientemente.

Todo había comenzado hacia dos semanas tras tener un sueño erótico con el vulcano y que este se enterase, de primera mano, tras una pelea con el capitán. Desde ese momento, el vulcano lo había evitado e ignorado olímpicamente cada vez que había tratado hablar con él. Entendía se reacción, no a la mayoría de seres vivos le hacia gracia que le dijesen que: si no estuviera tan bueno no tendría los sueños eróticos que tenía con esa persona; como había hecho Jim. No era su culpa, según él, de aquellos sueños si no su subconsciente que lo traicionaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, enviándole imágenes de lo que el rubio deseaba tener en realidad con Spock. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo amaba. Ese era la raíz de todo aquel embarazoso problema.

_ Jim si no paras de dar vueltas, te inyectaré un sedante_ lo amenazó.

El rubio lo miro asustado y se sentó en una de las camillas frente a McCoy.

_ ¡Ya no sé que hacer! _ soltó de golpe._ No sale ni si quiera de su habitación para no verme la cara. Sé que la he cagado con él pero tampoco es para como se lo ha tomado. Si a mi me dijeran algo así, yo me lanzaría.

El castaño rodo los ojos y lo volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

_ Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabrón de sangre verde, a mi tampoco me haría gracia que me dijeran eso en medio de una pelea; y teniendo en cuenta de que has sido tu quien se lo ha dicho a Spock, y que este conoce tu reputación de don Juan y tu falta de compromiso en una relación…_ Jim lo miro malamente como se había dirigido hacia el vulcano, pero Bones lo ignoro._ La has cagado. Y bien._ agrego sin contemplaciones.

El rubio bajo la mirada abatido, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien, y por un error suyo ahora esa persona lo evitaba como si fuera la peste. Suspiro triste.

El doctor no se lo podía creer.

_ ¡Jim, no jodas!_ casi le grito._ Te has enamorado del elfo.

McCoy frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo por culpa del duende de orejas puntiagudas, aunque el capitán se lo había ganado a pulso. Tenia que hacer algo por él; aunque no le hiciese mucha gracia todo aquello de hacer de celestino. Antes prefería llevarse bien con el vulcano que aguantar a Kirk apalancado en la enfermería durante una buena temporada y le diera el coñazo con sus penas. Lo vio allí sentado, sobre una camilla, como si fuera un perro abandonado, parecía que le había pegado fuerte el medio vulcano.

_ Cuélate en su habitación y habla con él_ dijo el doctor, cansado.

Jim lo miro esperanzado, se levanto con una sonrisa radiante y se marcho de allí dispuesto a hablar con su comandante. El castaño lo vio marcharse feliz y se preguntó cuánto duraría sin verlo por la enfermería para darle la brasa. Por su propia seguridad y salud mental esperaba que le fuese bien aquel consejo.

El capitán salió corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Deseaba que la idea de Bones saliese bien, era por ahora su única opción de arreglar las cosas con Spock. Llego a la puerta del vulcano resollando, cogió aire y entro sin avisar. Cuando entro no había nadie en la habitación solo un uniforme sobre la cama bien colocado, dispuesto a ser utilizado en poco tiempo. Bufo acalorado a causa de la calefacción de la estancia. De golpe, contuvo la respiración al ver salir al vulcano de la ducha llevando solo una toalla tapándole sus partes nobles. Se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Spock al verlo allí se molesto; no esperaba encontrarse al capitán en su habitación, sin haberle dado permiso para entrar. Desde la pelea con él y aquel incomodo comentario, no quería ver al rubio. Se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de él, y más por ese inoportuno comentario; y todo eso lo molestaba profundamente. No quería que su parte humana tomase parte en todo aquello. Sabía que Jim lo atraía tanto física como sentimentalmente, pero no quería ceder ante la lujuria de una sola noche, algo más típico del capitán que de él, y que este lo abandonase a la mañana siguiente, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_ ¿Que hace en mi habitación, capitán?_ pregunto seriamente.

_Quería hablar contigo. Si no me crees, puedes dispararme… _ le dijo arriesgándose.

El vulcano le disparo cerca de la cabeza; dejando una fea quemadura en la puerta y al capitán con los ojos como platos y más blanco que la leche a causa del susto que se había llevado; pero se alegraba de que hubiera fallado el tiro.

_ No he fallado_ dijo serio. El rubio lo miro algo asustado_ Según las normas no debo matar al capitán de la nave.

Kirk agradeció que el vulcano fuese tan lógico.

_ Que bien…_ murmuró.

_ La próxima vez no fallare_ dijo apuntándole de nuevo.

_ Veras_ trago saliva; tenia que darse prisa e intentar no comérselo con la mirada_ Quería disculparme por lo del otro día, no tenía derecho a decirte aquello. Solo quiero que dejes de evitarme. Eres el comandante de la nave y estas dejando de lado tu trabajo_ tenia que decírselo, no soltarle todo ese rollo._ Tampoco quiero perderte_ susurro. Estaba tan enamorado de él.

Jim le mantuvo la mirada con dificultad. Amaba a ese hombre desde hacia tres años. Se enamorado de Spock durante lo de Nero y nunca se lo había dicho; siempre lo disfrazaba de amistad. Una amistad que se había lamentado por él cuando lo había dejado con Uhura, pero que internamente se había alegrado. Cerró los ojos, abatido; esta vez no iba a ganar.

Spock bajo el arma extrañado. No veía lógicas las acciones de Kirk. Se acercó al rubio con una aparente tranquilidad, ya que, por dentro estaba preocupado por aquella mirada triste que había visto antes de que el capitán cerrase los ojos.

_ Jim_ lo llamo.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos, pero no lo miro. Tenia que intentarlo. Cogió la mano del moreno y unió sus dedos índice y corazón con los del otro, en un beso vulcano. Spock se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente, mientras que, Jim sentía una alegría enorme a la par que un sentimiento de culpa terrible. Separo sus dedos de los del otro con lentitud como si quisiese alargar el momento.

_Lo siento_ se disculpo_ Esto no volverá a ocurrir. Me voy…_ dijo intentando salir de allí lo mas dignamente posible antes de que su corazón sufriese mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

El vulcano lo arrincono entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Necesitaba, no, exigía una explicación a todo aquel comportamiento tan ilógico y extraño que tenia Jim. Aquel beso le había gustado y quería más.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?

_Obviamente era un beso_ bromeo.

_ ¿Porque?_ necesitaba saberlo. Ese beso había sido dulce con un tinte de tristeza impregnado.

_Yo…_ se armó de valor, total ya no tenia nada que perder._ Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tres años_ dijo decidido._ Y sabes una cosa; no me arrepiento de tener esos sueños húmedos_ ahora si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, muy al fondo.

El vulcano alzo las cejas sorprendido por aquella muestra de sinceridad. Pensó en hacer varias cosas pero todas acababan en una acción ilógica, en la que él acababa besando al rubio. Esta vez, fue él quien cogió los dedos de Jim y los unió con los suyos en otro beso vulcano, mientras que, con la otra mano cogió la nuca del capitán y lo besó en los labios. Todo eso sorprendió a Kirk; no se esperaba que el moreno se lanzase así sobre él. Era feliz y lo correspondió con ganas.

Poco a poco, entre beso y beso, sus cuerpos se buscaban, se necesitaban. La ropa fue cayendo hasta llegar a la cama donde se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

Jim despertó horas después en la cama de Spock, sin él. Intento levantarse pero desistió al sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda baja, recordándole que Spock lo había tomado como suyo, y todo el mundo sabe lo posesivos que pueden llegar a ser los vulcanos en ese sentido. Se pregunto dónde estaba el moreno y si solo había jugado con él. En eso último quiso creer que no lo había hecho, sino, sabía que definitivamente se le rompería el corazón.

De pronto, entro el moreno bastante tranquilo.

_Spock…_ murmuro.

El vulcano se sentó en la cama y lo beso, dejando al rubio anonadado.

_He hablado con el doctor McCoy y me ha pedido que vayas en cuanto puedas.

_De acuerdo_ dijo con aparente serenidad._ Spock._ el medio humano lo miro._ ¿Qué significo yo para ti? Se sincero; no me digas lo obvio de que soy el capitán_ dijo adelantándose a la respuesta del moreno.

El comandante lo miro fijamente y luego aparto la mirada pensativo. Ante aquel gesto, Kirk pensó que se había equivocado pensando que el vulcano lo correspondía de la misma forma. Se levanto de la cama y con algo de torpeza comenzó a vestirse, no quería escuchar una negativa. Por una vez quería ser un poco cobarde y huir.

_Wani ra yana ro aisha*_ dijo por fin Spock, tras mucho meditar; pero al ver a Jim se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había hecho una suposición equivocada al tardar tanto tiempo en contestar_ ¿Dónde vas?

_Yo…_ balbuceó sonrojado, tras haber escuchado la respuesta del otro_ ¿De verdad?_ Spock asintió_ Te amo._ sonrió con felicidad.

Jim lo besó, alegre. Spock le correspondía.

Horas después, Kirk fue a la enfermería con un poco de cojera, el segundo asalto con su Spock lo había dejado hecho polvo. Sonrió al ver a McCoy y, este, frunció el ceño, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ ¿Al final ha ido mejor de lo que esperabas, no?

_Sí, ahora somos pareja _ Leonard lo miro como si ya se lo esperase._ Además, hemos hecho…_ el castaño le tapo la boca.

_No quiero saber las cosas que hagáis en vuestra intimidad el duende y tu, ¿Vale?_ el capitán asintió. Sonrió levemente._ Me alegro por ti, pero como el cabrón de sangre verde te haga algo le inyecto lo mas toxico que tenga por aquí_ le advirtió.

_Gracias.

_Eso sí_ lo miro como si lo fuera a matar._ La próxima vez que vengas a molestar mientras trabajo, te inyecto un hypospray.

El capitán lo miro algo asustado cosa que hizo reír al medico; alegrándose internamente del momento en que conoció a Jim T. Kirk.

**Fin.**

**N/a:**_ una aclaración: * es Te quiero o Te amo en vulcano. Tuve que investigar el idioma vulcano para poder escribirlo correctamente. El libro se llama '__**The Vulcan Language Guide'. **__De allí pude hacer la frase. _


End file.
